


Nightmare

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [228]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean comforts his little brother after a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Sam had woken up screaming, and Dean was on him in an instant.

“Sammy, Sammy. I’m here. I’m here, calm down, Sam.” Dean said, gripping Sam tightly, as he started to sob. “Shh, shhh…I have you, little brother.”

“Dean….Dean….” Sam cried. “Bad dream…you…there…died…c-couldn’t save you. I couldn’t save you.”

“Hey, hey….nothing here is gonna get me, Sam.” Dean said. “Nothing.”

“But, but we can’t always be safe and one day you might-”

“Sammy.” Dean said, forcing Sam to look up at his face. Dean wiped away Sam’s tears, face serious. “Sam. Nothing is gonna get me. I’m fine. We’ll be fine.”

Sam nodded, and pressed against Dean’s chest, cries becoming soft, until they where just sniffles, and small gasps. Sam shut his eyes, listening to Dean’s heartbeat, under the worn Led Zeppelin shirt he wore at night.

“Better?” Dean asked softly.

“Little.” Sam replied.

“Want me to stay here?”

Sam nodded, and Dean got the two of them, so he could lean against the headboard, partly cradling Sam in his arms.

“Always be here for you.” Dean murmured softly. “Nothing can keep me away.”

Sam’s breathing slowed, and finally Sam fell asleep in Dean’s arms.

Dean gave a soft smile, running his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Night Sammy. Have more pleasant dreams, OK?” Dean whispered softly, getting comfortable on the bed, and soon returning to slumber with Sam.


End file.
